1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with shampoo compositions and, more particularly, with conditioning shampoos, that is, shampoos which have both the usual cleansing action and also a conditioning action. The use of such shampoos avoids the necessity for the separate use of a hair conditioner after the hair has been washed with a conventional shampoo having only a cleansing action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While conditioning shampoo compositions are known, a disadvantage that arises with some of them is that on repeated use, there is a build-up of the conditioning ingredients on the hair so that the washed hair no longer feels pleasant to the user.
Conditioning shampoos have also be described and are commercially available which are said not to suffer from this disadvantage, that is, the build-up of conditioning agents. Such shampoo compositions are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,704,272; 4,741,855; and 4,788,006.